


Extremely unlikely

by unowenowl



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, also a bit fun i guess, au-ish, because writing fluff for these two is hard and i like a challenge, read the notes before reading the fic, they don't try to kill each other so it's something, well is it even fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unowenowl/pseuds/unowenowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things that Sameen Shaw doesn't think she will ever say. Of course, Root likes messing things up.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Shaw ponders sometimes on what it's like to be around Root. Complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extremely unlikely

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so, before you start reading, I want you to know that I meant to put these characters in out of character situations and have them react in character! Therefore, it is very important to me that they are in character, please let me know if they're alright. I would have written a bit more, but I hit writer block there and I realized that, really, it's good this way.
> 
> Please, consider this as some AU universe. It's been a long time since I've seen Person of Interest and while I see some things on my dash, I haven't kept up consistently. This is, in fact, a present for a very dear friend of mine. Root and Shaw is her OTP. I had this idea and those words in my head so I started to write it and this is what resulted. Enjoy reading.

 

There are two things that Sameen Shaw doesn't think she will ever say. Of course, Root likes messing things up.

  1. _I’m in love_



The restaurant is dimly lit, the red-blood curtains blocking most of the lights. They are surrounded by lovesick couples confessing feelings and holding hands. On Valentine’s day. How wonderful.

The food is good though. In fact, it’s the only thing keeping her from not saying “Fuck this mission.” and going to kidnap the Irrelevants seated a few tables away.

“Sameen.”, Root says her name and Shaw looks up from the food to look at the other woman. Root looks amused, “We’re at a restaurant for couples. We’re supposed to be in love.”

“I’m in love.”, it’s her reply. “With the food.” She doesn’t say anything afterwards, allowing herself to eat the food in her mouth. Mostly because the food deserves all her attention and partially because she is half afraid she might say something stupid like _‘I’m looking up from food to look at you, isn’t that enough’_ and really, that is kind of like the last thing she needs to say.

Root smiles. “My grandma used to make this recipe.” She says, looking at the plate, where something with peas and carrots and other ingredients lie, half eaten. “It’s not nearly as good but I’ll admit it’s acceptable.”

Shaw nodded. She never had anything like that but it’s probably a nice sentiment. And really, talking about food is great.

Then Root gets closer to her, _way_ closer and Shaw forces herself to ignore it by taking another bite of her food. She can sense Root’s breath on her neck.

“Relax, Sameen.” Root says with a smile. She can hear it. “I’m not going to do anything…unwise in public. I was just checking your microphone.”

“Sure,” replies Shaw, because her microphone needed to be checked _right then._ She doesn’t mind it though, not as much as she probably should.

Root doesn’t move away and Shaw doesn’t ask her to. Root whispers to her some things about her childhood and Shaw nods from time to time. She owned both a cat and a dog at some point. She tried experimenting on them at some point, just for fun. She discovered that Pavlov’s theory was right when she was about 6. For some reason, this sounds so characteristic of her, Shaw is not even surprised. She just shakes her head, half-amused.

“Our target is on the move. ”, Root whispers in her ear, after some time, pointing to somewhere at her left. She doesn’t add anything else, mostly because it is pointless. They both know the details. They need to separate and secure the lovebirds, while dodging any possible threats.

That’s her definition of fun.

Shaw turns to look at Root for confirmation that they should stand up now. She quite forgets about it when she sees her. Shaw is a bit struck when she sees her eyes. Root is looking at her with such affection, and maybe a bit of fear, that Shaw is sure that she is going to say something sappy.

“Don’t die.”, Root says. The way she says it makes Shaw stand up quickly because at this rate she might do something incredibly stupid.

“I’ve dealt with way worse”, it’s her reply, which is true. Ten possible mafia people coming after their targets is nothing compared to some of the things she’s seen. Then she realizes that maybe that’s not the best reply so she hastily adds an “You too.” Simply because Root would probably be careless enough to go straight into a death trap. She gives her hand to Root, to help her stand up.

“Let’s go, Pavlov.”

  1. _I’m pregnant_



“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”, Root answers back, from somewhere at her feet. Shaw just clenches her jaw and waits for the other woman to look up at her so she can stare at her with all the hate she feels.

It is more annoyance than hate and they both know that but it doesn’t mean she has to admit it.

After huffing and prodding with some technology at the wheelchair Shaw is sitting on, Root finally dignifies her with a look, slowly getting up. Shaw cannot tell whether she does it intentionally or not, but she is momentarily distracted.

“You look great.”, Root says with a smile.

“I don’t. I’m pregnant and I’m stuck here while Reese gets all the fun.” Shaw answers back, staring at the other woman with a fixed look. She hates undercover, especially if it limits her movement in the way _this_ kind of undercover does. She is an action person and Root knows that.

Root sighs. “Sameen, you’re put in this position simply because you are the _best_ for this position. You are quick, therefore you can do the job. You are an amazing killer so you would do the job without alerting anyone. You, as opposed to me, are lucky. I’m afraid I’m stuck to distracting the nurses.”

Shaw is not sure whether ‘amazing killer’ should qualify as a compliment but she takes it as one. She doesn’t comment. She prefers to stare at the wall behind Root to express just how unhappy she is with the situation. She doesn’t even know if she gets to kill someone. It’s about protecting a possible target. Again, she thinks that she shouldn’t be unhappy about it.

“If anything”, Root continues and Shaw can hear the laughter in her voice, “you are grumpy enough to pass as a mother so it won’t be suspicious at all.” Shaw just gives her another look. Root smiles. Typical of them.

As Root looks over her big fake belly, adjusting it, she talks again, in a quieter voice: “You wouldn’t be that bad of a mother.”

Shaw isn’t sure what to think of it, excepting perhaps that Root went mad. Well, madder.

“I would.” She replies immediately. She purses her lips. She would. She loves this kind of action and danger way too much to be suited for any kind of relationship beyond friendship, children included. She is not a person to be stuck in a house, cooking food for a child and a possible husband. The idea in itself makes her skin crawl with boredom. Besides, she would probably be dead soon after having a child in care. She may have her own problems but she won’t put a person through that if she has a choice.

Root just looks at her with a playful expression, as if she could read her mind. “Mm, I don’t know. You’re kind of like a mother to Bear. You are good enough.” The last phrase is more whispered, so Shaw doesn’t know whether she was supposed to hear it. Nonetheless, she did.

Shaw is not sure where that came from and she is not sure what to do with that information. She has always been aware that she was… ‘fucked up, a weirdo, someone who won’t fit. Not in the norms’. Or whatever former high school classmates would tell her.

Well, she can always trust other people to be less fucked up than her so she doesn’t worry about the lack of it from the world. Or about whether she fits or not. Not anymore, at the very least.

Usually. This is when Root, Bear, Reese and Finch enter the picture and while they don’t make her worry about it, they give her some sort of….something. She doesn’t have to worry around them at all.

“I know. Now let’s finish this mission before I start developing maternal hormones out of nowhere.”

Root laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is unowenowl as well. You can shoot me there with opinions or stuff. I'm just a trash for gays who tries sometimes. I hope you liked it!


End file.
